The Noble Pain
by CelestialFan2010
Summary: Sesshomaru and Ahesa, an elemental yokai, have been friends since they were children. Would fate, time, and a conflict involving her family bring the two closer together or ruin the relationship they already have with each other? Note: Rating may change.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, expect my OCs. Everything else belongs to their respective owners. Helpful reviews/Constructive criticisms is appreciated. Thanks and enjoy! **

**Note: **The Prologue (this chapter) is the only one that takes place during the Inuyasha series. Every future chapter will be post-Naraku.

* * *

Inuyasha and the Tetsusaiga. The mere idea of the powerful sword in the hands of the half-breed generated waves of anger and disgust through Sesshomaru's body. It is unacceptable how the hanyo is able to wield it, yet he cannot. The events on that fated day endured in the daiyokai's mind. His loathsome half-brother may not have been able to pull the weapon out of its base, but he was able to trigger its true form and use it against him. The lord had become undesirably personal with the weapon thanks to Inuyasha. The feeling of the blade slicing across his flesh began to surface when a whine broke through his thoughts.

Slowly, Sesshomaru opened and turned his crisp golden eyes to the side. He saw Rin shaking under the cloth she used as a blanket. His keen hearing caught her false cries for help. She was obviously having a bad dream, which is the reason he did not move from where he sat. The child was going to have to learn dreams are simply concepts created by one's own subconscious.

He started to guide his focus elsewhere, but a wail from Jaken regrettably seized his attention. He noticed the imp was making his way over to the girl.

"Blasted child," he cursed. "She is causing such a disturbance." He began to lift his staff, meaning to whack the human to wake her. He began to bring it down, but a supple, yet resolute voice ceased his act.

"Stop right there, Jaken," it said.

The inu yokai glanced in the speaker's direction. He witnessed the latest addition to his pack as well as his childhood friend, Ahesa, jerking up and marching toward his servant. Knowing the relationship between the two, he chose to stay silent and watch.

"Stay out of this," the imp snapped, remaining assertive despite his quivering legs.

More annoyed than intimidated, the female flared her yoki. Then she made a sharp, curving motion with her hand and arm, which summoned her ability over the wind to fling Jaken beyond the campsite's boundary.

"Do not tell me what to do, you little cretin."

As the scene had played out, Sesshomaru watched with mild amusement while memories of his youth loomed in his mind. The elementalist and imp had a very rugged relationship. It had been like that for quite some time. Her abuse toward the servant almost matched the daiyokai's, but not quite. He mistreated Jaken when it was necessary. The lord had to wonder if she did it when it was required or for fun. Honestly, it would not surprise him if she harassed the imp due to both reasons.

The quieting of Ahesa's demonic energy brought him back to the present. He saw her tending to Rin. The female bent down, took the cloth, and tossed it over her shoulder. Then she picked up the child. The girl involuntarily wrapped her arms around the elementalist's neck, while she supported the human's lower body. Having the little one securely in her grasp, she walked back to her spot.

Once the yokai reached it, she poured yoki into her foot and used it to manipulate an area of earth. She continued the task for a few seconds before stopping. After examining her work, she carefully laid Rin down and draped the makeshift blanket over the child. Then she lied down on her side next to the girl. One hand held the elementalist's head as the other stroked the child's caringly.

Sesshomaru's brows furrowed.

"You are coddling the human, Ahesa," he scolded.

The female looked up at him with blank, yet firm red eyes. For a moment, the two stared at one another – gold weighing red. Then, in a neutral, secure tone, she said, "Blame my maternal instincts."

He huffed. "Do not blame inborn drives on choices made of your own will."

A still, tense second passed. Then, slowly, yet plainly, her solemnity eased while she chuckled. The features of her heart-shaped face relaxed.

"I perceive it more as an influence in my decision-making."

The inu yokai merely smirked and snickered at her remark. "I see, you have not changed much."

Giggling and beaming, she said, "Funny, I cannot say the same about you."

_Funny. _Something about the word in her statement made the daiyokai wary. His facial traits altered into a visage of indifference.

Observing Sesshomaru's front, Ahesa felt a flicker of delight kindle inside of her.

_Here we go, _she internally sang with excitement. Trying to read the inu yokai and his emotions was always a type of game to her. It may not have forged her into an expert, but she learned enough to watch for small indications.

_All right, let's see, _the elementalist thought, taking a minute to study her friend. _Hmmm…_ A couple of seconds passed before a spark of glee ignited in her chest. She had noticed the finely subtle depression of his brows and lips. _Ah ha! There are the hints I am looking for_. Now, judging by those clues and his reaction, she had to guess he was leery about what she said.

The female was not sure why the daiyokai felt that way. Perhaps, the way she spoke caused it to sound like there was a hidden meaning like she insulted him or something. She was aware he did not take kindly to such things, but who would. However, mindful what she stated and its true implication, she did not panic. Instead, she quelled her energetic nature and smiled softly.

Feeling content, Ahesa thought, _Never a dull match._ Chuckle._ Rest assured, you have not changed _too _much. _Her musing was interrupted by the minor agitation of Sesshomaru's aura and the barely audible snarl. Knowing his patience and tolerance were waning, she blinked and gleamed. Then, she gazed straight into his eyes. After she was sure she had his full attention, she peeked down at Rin before glancing up at him again.

The inu yokai stared at the elementalist, and then down at the sleeping child. When he glanced back up, he saw the yokai had a wide, telling grin and a crafty glint in her eyes. He knew what she was presuming, based on his actions involving the girl.

His expression grew colder as he said, "I told you, she was purely a test subject for Tenseiga." Turning his head, he added, "Nothing more. Keep your imaginative mind under control."

Ahesa could only smirk and shake her head. Closing her eyes, she thought, _Such harsh words. Charming as ever, Sesshomaru. _Then she opened and focused her eyes on him. She could not deny, when it came to masking how one felt, he was the master.

She noted his exterior stance was calm, yet vigilant. _But what are you feeling on the inside, _she wondered mischievously. When she delved deeper, she was not surprised to find little to nothing. _Were emotions reeling around a moment ago? Or are you _that_ good? _A laugh started to bubble, but she quickly pacified it. She had successfully saved Rin from Jaken's unreasonable wrath. Now that the child was safe in her arms, it was time to rest.

As a gentle breeze began to stir, the elementalist sighed and stared intently at her friend. His façade was the same as earlier –bearing was composed, gaze was intense, yet distant, and his aura…well, it was veiled. Taking in the negligible details brought on a smooth, happy smile. She knew something about him changed while she had been away, but she would not push for specifics. It would be a futile cause. Before she decided to doze, she bowed her head slightly.

"As you command, Lord Sesshomaru," she said in light, playful manner. Then she laid her head down and drifted off.

_Lord_. The way she carried the title in such a simple fashion bothered the inu yokai. He did not understand why. It had not troubled him before. He could name a few individuals who did not honor him with the label. However, coming from Ahesa who he had known since he was a child sounded…wrong.

Growling, he guided his sight back toward the female yokai. He knew she was not actually asleep. Though, her tranquil semblance could be mistaken by strangers. In any case, things had finally stilled. He was about to resume his reflecting when he suddenly felt an unsettling yoki ripple.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as his senses fixated on the elementalist. She appeared serene on the outside, but she was internally flustered. A second later, an orange glow suddenly flashing and burning around her body. In minor shock, he watched as her breathing sped up, and expression twisted in distress. His friend's current state and the intense glimmer near Rin triggered an unknown impulse to shoot through the daiyokai. Before he could deliberate or act on it, the blaze prolonged for an instant more and then subsided.

_Hn, it gets stronger with each occurrence, _he thought.

The surge was not new to the lord. His keen senses had instantly picked up on it, the moment it had come into existence a few days ago. In fact, the day he had detected it was the day he had seen Ahesa again after many, many years.

Flashback.

_Leaving his pack in a secure location, Sesshomaru sought out an aura he had caught while traveling. It was so familiar, yet stronger than he remembered. Of course, he would be drawn to entities of great power. Anything that could test his might and wit was worth investigating. However, the familiarity was what compelled the inu yokai to find it._

_As the daylight's time passed, he followed the aura like a beacon. The strange thing was, during the pursuit, the yokai's yoki had experienced sporadic boosts in force. It was like the demon's energy was unstable, yet not._

Odd, _he thought._

_He stopped after feeling it close by. Scanning his surroundings, he found himself standing on top of a rim of a small ravine. It led to a large clearing with a vast waterfall. Sensing two yokai approaching, he turned his head to the side. He watched as the first burst out of the brush, and stumbled when it landed in the stream. _

_His eyes widened at the notable sight and scent of the individual._

Ahesa.

_He took a step forward, and regarded the female while she stood up. He heard her curse at her present, wet state, which was quickly taken care of by her wind ability. Once she was dry, she started to examine the encompassing area. Their gazes were about to intersect when the other demon sprung out, revealing itself as a giant, dark grey scorpion._

_The elementalist jolted around just in time to evade an incoming attack from its pincers. She leapt away and launched a mighty water wave at it. With it preoccupied, she ran away to put some distance between her and it. Shortly though, the arachnid shook off the assault and hissed. Then it bolted after her._

_Sesshomaru found the female's situation interesting. Her aura had not been tainted with fear or anxiety. He did feel a sense of anticipation, but that was all. To him, it was obvious she had something planned. Curious to witness the outcome, he decided to follow them. However, heeding a new presence, he halted for a second. He immediately recognized it as Inuyasha and his pack. It seemed fate would allow the daiyokai to see Ahesa's plot unfold _and _gain the Tetsusaiga. Feeling complacent, he continued on his way._

_Soon, he arrived near the waterfall. He saw the elementalist feign being trapped. She acted in a panic state – pacing tensely back and forth while she looked up at the plummeting water. As the scorpion advanced, the inu yokai noticed a faint, green radiance around her form. Also, a few large boulders on each side of the stream began to rise off the ground. Very slowly, the female turned to face the threat._

_With open hands, the female yokai lifted her arms up. The rocks followed suit. Once her hands were above her head, she lingered as if she was savoring the moment before her assured victory. A devious grin graced her face. She was about to crush the bug, but something flew out of the foliage to the side. The being who jumped out had a large sword drawn, which it used slice one of the arachnid's pincers off._

_Sesshomaru scowled at the hanyo's inconvenient timing._

Meddlesome half-breed, _he berated. _

_After his half-brother had struck it, the lord saw the scorpion alter its attention away from Ahesa. _

"_Hey!" his friend cried. "Don't turn your back on me. We are not finished here."_

_As if she suffered the ultimate insult, the glow encasing her body became darker. Then she brought her hands down in a swift and vicious way, causing the boulders to slam on top of the arachnid. To make sure it was dead, her hands came together in a tight fist. The gesture strictly converged and squeezed the rocks on the bug. The elementalist eyed the scorpion's exposed legs and stinger. They twitched a few times before collapsing to the earth. With the threat finally dead, she sighed and let her arms fall down to her sides._

She has grown, yet maintained who she is, _the watchful inu yokai thought. He decided now was a good time to make his entrance. As he leisurely made his way over, he heard the voices of Inuyasha and his companions._

"_Wow. Looks like she didn't need help after all," the miko said._

"_Indeed. It would seem she is quite capable of handling herself," the monk added._

"_Hey, nice job back –" the half-breed began to say, but was cut off._

_Splash!_

_Sesshomaru snickered, knowing what happened based on the sound._

"_What were you thinking?!" Ahesa demanded. "You almost ruined my trial by getting in the way, baka."_

_Spit. "Sheesh! Well, sssorry for trying to help."_

_The lord heard a low growl coming from her, and felt the rising of her yoki. It was obvious she had not taken Inuyasha's sarcasm well. Stepping on the ground gracefully, he saw her emit again. The sight was not new to him. He knew she could be temperamental on occasion, and a bit reckless when it came to her demonic energy. He spoke up before her mood could get any worse or if she chose to attack._

"_Withdraw your power, Ahesa," he commanded. "I will be the one to fight the hanyo."_

_Still riled by the half demon's remark, the elementalist jerked her head to the side. "And who are you to – " The rest of her sentence died out upon meeting the daiyokai's golden eyes. Her heightened yoki dwindled as she regained her composure. Taking in a deep breath, she closed her eyes. A small calm, welcoming smile pulled at her lips while her eyes reopened._

"_We meet again, my friend," she said._

End of flashback.

The reunion had certainly been unexpected and unusual. Sesshomaru had a feeling it would have gone smoother and lasted longer, if his half-brother had not been his blatant self. However, in the end, it had not mattered because Ahesa was unable to stay. Apparently, while he had traveled, she had been with various mentors who had honed her talents. It had explained a few of the questions he had, but not all.

Surprisingly, she had ended up joining him and his pack not long after the reunion. The day she had joined was the same day he had felt the ripple once more. Just like before, it had the recognizable quality to it. The beneficial part had been the certainty of matching the surge to a face. He had sensed it coming from his female yokai companion, which had not shocked him too much. However, a detail that puzzled him was her energy would emanate even when she was composed, and not using it.

Despite the confusion, the inu yokai had spent little time pondering it. It was Ahesa's issue, not his. However, as time had progressed, it had become a source of uneasiness due to its growing strength. Now, having witnessed it in a visible state, the lord adversely questioned his decision. He knew if she could not get her powers under control, then she would turn into a liability.

The difficulties that would arise prompted a headache. He sighed and swiftly suppressed the nuisance. He would not let the hassle get to him in such a way. He would figure out a solution, despite any complications. Letting out a breath, he stared at the elementalist over the flames of the fire between them. He saw how they harmonized with her steady respiration as the wind teased her icy, blue hair.

After gazing intently for a moment longer, Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed curiously. Even after knowing the female for a good amount of years, he still did not _completely_ comprehend her. She did not falter or cringe like Jaken does when the inu yokai is upset. Then again, she was not as inept as the imp. Though, unlike his servant, her mentality and behavior could be unpredictable every so often.

Her inconstancy, Rin's likely objection, and Jaken's hasty retorts would all be problems he would have to deal with, should he need to confront her. Instead of thinking more on it, the daiyokai decided to handle the situation when it happened. After he put those thoughts away for later, the lord rested his head against the tree behind him. Before he shut his eyes, he glanced to the side, seeing his servant stumble into the open. The imp proceeded to growl and stomp his foot on the ground.

"Curse that elementalist!" he swore. "How dare she – "

"Jaken," Sesshomaru barked in a deadly, soft voice.

The servant yelped and gazed at his master while trembling. "Yes, Milord?"

"Quiet and leave her be."

"As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru," the imp replied and quickly bowed. Then he walked over to where A-Un slept, sat between the dragon's midsection, and curled up to sleep.

Once his servant had closed his eyes, the inu yokai felt a small sense of reprieve. Finally, his share of the world had retired for the night. At least, that is what he was counting on. Sighing, he inspected the camp occupants before looking up into the clear, twilight sky. The vast, open sky and flickering stars helped to soothe his mind and body.

Gradually sinking into a passive state, he pondered how he had found himself in such an eccentric position. His life had been simpler in the past. However, age and time had brought various changes. His goal of supreme conquest and ultimate power remained. It was one of the few aspects of his life that had not changed. The quest to take down Naraku was simply a step to achieving the ambition.

_Were it so direct, _he snickered.

His distinctive pack had removed any certainty that had existed previously. He was thankful for the moments when he was on his own. The environment was more tranquil, and less grating on his nerves. Yet, despite the blessings isolation offered , Ahesa…his pack…always returned to him or vice versa. Perhaps, the ones alongside him now were not as bad as he believed. After all, he could think of much worse and additionally annoying individuals he could be stuck with than the ones who were present.

Mentally weary, Sesshomaru closed his eyes. The last image to appear in his mind before resting was his father and Ahesa who stood back to back and gazed at him. A smile graced each of them. The inu general's was regal, yet had a hint of slyness to it. The elementalist's was serene, gentle, and warm. His lingering, aloof stare caused the smile to grow until the illusion giggled in a spirited fashion.

Exhaling greatly, he thought, _Perplexing, sentimental female._ Then he doused any further contemplation and settled down for the night.

* * *

Ahesa was grateful Sesshomaru's travels had the group tread through a shady forest area. Sun and a clear, blue sky had welcomed the pack to a new day. It would have been nice, if the air was less humid. Because of humidity, walking and other related doings was more of a taxing chore than a relaxing luxury. However, the sheltered region they were moving across helped make the day somewhat bearable.

The elementalist peeked back at Rin to see how she was doing. The child was lying on her stomach on top of A-Un's saddle with her arms swaying over the side. The yokai's brows furrowed in a sympathetic, amused way.

_Either she found a very interesting object on the ground or she is bored, _she thought, giggling. _Poor little thing…_Then, for a second, her gaze dropped down to Jaken who was pacing near the dragon. _Mhmm…I wonder…_ Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. Holding in her snickers and trying her best not to smirk, she turned her head back toward the front. Before she spoke up, she cleared her throat and took in a deep breath to compose herself.

"Rin," she called out.

Hearing her name, the girl carefully got into a seating position while A-Un was still in motion.

"Yes, Lady Ahesa?" she said.

"Why not have Jaken join you in one or two of the games you and I were discussing last night?" the elementalist suggested, struggling to keep her excitable elation under control.

"What?!" the imp screeched.

"Oh! Good idea!" Rin cried, bouncing and clapping happily.

Sesshomaru glanced at his friend walking beside him. The female looked up and winked. The simple gesture was all the lord needed to answer any questions that he might have had. All he had to offer in return was an impassive expression. After he turned his attention forward once more, he heard her soft laughter.

"Hmmm," Rin mused as she tapped a finger to her chin in thought. "Oh! I know, Master Jaken, let's play I Spy."

"No," the servant yokai replied.

Oblivious to the imp's response, she explained the rules of the game. "Now, I spot something and describe it – "

"Remember to use one word, Rin," Ahesa said, gazing back with a humble, friendly smile.

"I will."

"Stop encouraging the child!" Jaken yelled.

The elementalist looked down at him in a disinterested, yet jubilant manner. Then she snorted and turned her sight away. Feeling very content, she casually put her hands behind her back and began to quietly hum a tune. She was only a few seconds in before experiencing a deep, hammering sensation. Following that, a fiery swell washed through her body. She stopped for a moment to see if it would happen again. When it didn't, she continued on.

_Strange_, she thought. Suddenly, a fierce pulse and then…

_Come._

A booming, echoing voice resonated in her mind. Getting suddenly anxious, she stared off into the distance, and inspected the area with all her senses.

When Ahesa's scent changed and her aura gave off a hint of agitation, Sesshomaru peeked back at her. He saw her looking around as if she found an enemy presence. Allowing a moment of curiosity as he kept an eye on her, he stretched his senses out in search of threats or anything unusual. They extended a good distance, but were unable to discover anything worthy. Despite the fruitless venture, the inu yokai could not deny the air was…peculiar today.

Seeing his pack closing in on her, he bided, "Move, Ahesa."

At the sound of her friend's cool voice, the female yokai blinked a couple of times and shook her head.

"Oh, sorry," she simply said. Then she resumed walking, thus melding gracefully back into the flow of the group's pace.

While the lord proceeded to lead, he noted the different expression he had seen on the elementalist's face. Whatever had troubled her had left a subtle impression. His friend's beaming, carefree semblance had altered into one of profound, distant reflection. She had appeared lost in her own thoughts, as a part of her kept her mobile with the rest.

_What is happening to you, Ahesa? _Sesshomaru wondered.

* * *

Later in the day, the group stopped near a gentle, streaming river for a break and lunch. Since Ahesa was feeling better and as a means of distraction, she helped Rin catch some fish. The two knelt by the body of water, and kept an eye out for the fish that swam by.

"Come here," the child said as she lunged toward a fish that swam in her sights. When it was within her grasp, she quickly closed her hands around it. But, while she was starting to bring it out of the water, it began to struggle fiercely. "Whoa!" The harder it fought, the more she had to work to keep a hold on it. Suddenly, she lost her grip. The girl squeaked and jerked forward to recapture it.

Noticing Rin's predicament, Ahesa swiped her hand in the direction the fish was escaping toward. The area around the creature turned into a small whirlpool, trapping it in place.

"Go ahead," the elementalist said, gesturing her head to the aquatic.

"Thank you," the child said.

The female yokai smiled and shook her head. "No thanks necessary, Rin. I am happy to help." Her statement made the girl grin and giggle.

Standing watch a little ways behind the two was Sesshomaru, Jaken, and A-Un. The inu yokai reclined against the trunk of a tree with the imp and dragon adjoining one side each. A-Un was lying on the grass, while Jaken was lounging on one of the timber's sides. The servant had his arms tightly crossed, and weapon tucked snugly in the crook of his arm. Observing Ahesa's deed, Jaken snorted.

"Hmph, she spoils the human whenever the opportunity presents itself," the imp scolded. "The child will learn nothing of the real world if she persists, don't you agree, Lord Sesshomaru?" He paused for his master's response, but no word or statement was verbalized. Dangerously curious to find out why his lord remained quiet, he gazed up. He saw the inu yokai had the familiar, stoic look on his face, but his stare gave off the impression he was in deep thought. "Milord?"

"Jaken," the daiyokai replied.

The imp jumped at the sudden sound of his lord's voice. "Y-Yes?"

"Take A-Un and find him some food to eat," he commanded. "Return here when you finish."

Jaken stared at Sesshomaru for a moment, feeling a bit dazed and upset his question was left unanswered. But, regardless how he felt, the servant would see the order through because he greatly respected his lord and he always would.

Bowing his head, the imp said, "As you wish, Lord Sesshomaru." Then he walked over to the dragon, grabbed the reins, and headed back into the forest.

The inu yokai followed the two with his eyes for a second, before turning them back toward Ahesa and Rin. A demon and human peacefully near each other was a rare sight for him. No surprise since he did not view the lower, mortal species in a favorable light. Then again, when he saw his younger half-brother amidst yet another human female, it did not come off as alarming. Inuyasha's mother had been human, as well as the miko who had ended up sealing him to a tree fifty some years ago. There was no doubt the hanyo had inherited the trait from their father.

As for his friend, her case was slightly more complex. He did not know whether she inherited the characteristic or acquired it over time. _Blame my maternal instincts, _she had said last night after he had berated her action toward the child. Even though the elementalist had spoken the statement in an impartial tone, he knew she was not being serious. Yet she had done much, treating the girl as if the human was her own. Perhaps, her words were true. If that was it, then she had received the attribute from her mother. However, considering the female's nature, the claim seemed too simple and direct. Therefore, he would not abide by it became genuinely clear.

Sesshomaru huffed at the intricacy of Ahesa. _The measures you take... _He was about to shut his eyes, merely to rest them, when he sensed a minor power surge, and the elementalist's scent change. He spotted the same colored glow throb visibly in and out around her body. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

Experiencing the sharp beat again, Ahesa groaned softly and curled up a little. One hand held her head, trying to keep it steady while her mind spun. The other was face down on the ground, used as a small support. She closed her eyes to try to focus and get rid of the dizziness. Fortunately, it seemed to work.

Unaware of the yokai's troubles, Rin exhaled and ran a clothed arm over her forehead.

"Done," she said. "Ready, Lady Ahesa?" When she looked at the elementalist, she saw a vacant, faraway expression on the female's face. Concerned, the child reached out to touch the yokai's arm. "Lady Ahesa?"

The human's worried tone brought Ahesa's attention forward. She blinked a few times, and then glanced at the girl.

"What is it, Rin?" she asked.

"Are you all right?" the child inquired.

The elementalist was moved by Rin's concern for her welfare. However, she did not want to upset or scare the little one with what was bothering her. Plus, she did not think she could easily explain what was happening. She was still trying to figure it out. So, she decided to hide her distress the best she could and lie. Taking in a deep breath and shutting her eyes, she fully composed herself. Then she opened her eyes, and offered the child a warm, friendly smile.

Placing a hand on the girl's head and patting it, she said, "Yes. I'm fine, Rin. No need to worry about me."

"Oh…okay," the child said, lowering her head sullenly.

_She does not entirely believe me, _the female yokai thought with amusement. _Attentive little human._

"Hey," she said, lifting the girl's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Let's go make your lunch, okay?"

As if on cue, Rin's stomach rumbled. Flustered, the child wrapped her arms around her belly and blushed. This made Ahesa grin and laugh.

"Come on," she said, releasing the girl's chin and standing up. "Gather the fish you caught today, and I will collect material for a fire."

The child smiled and nodded. "Okay!"

While Rin got to work on her task, the elementalist turned and set out to do her part. Her eyes met Sesshomaru's while she walked back. She returned his stare with an unbiased cast. Then, as she drew closer, a cordial, yet discouraged smile added emotion to her features. She bowed her head respectfully as she walked past him, but her steps halted after he snatched her arm. The female sighed carelessly.

"Explain," the lord ordered, keeping his sight forward.

Ahesa remained silent, staring off into the wooded area in front of her. Only a few moments went by before her musing was cut short by the daiyokai's tightening grip.

"I wish I could, but I can't," she said, groaning a bit due to the feel of his claws beginning to pierce her flesh. "I am still trying to figure it out myself." The pain persisted for a second, as if her friend was mutely questioning her honesty. Soon though, he let her go. She flexed her hand once, and then peeked at him. She waited to see if he would act or say anything more. When he did not, she merely giggled and shook her head.

"I will be back shortly. Take care of Rin while I am away," she teased and then walked away, missing the irked look he sent her way.

* * *

As the sun slowly began to set, the blend of colors painting the sky seem to emit calming currents upon Sesshomaru's pack. The inu yokai and Jaken were walking silently, while Ahesa and Rin conversed. The child rode on A-Un, and the elementalist stayed close to the girl's side. Things appeared to have returned to normal. However, the scene was a façade.

On the inside, the Sesshomaru and Ahesa were wary about the same thing – the female yokai's yoki ripple. Both yokai had their senses broadened to survey the surrounding area, but the daiyokai centered a part of his on the elementalist. Also, unlike the inu lord's, her aura was rigid and edgy. Though, she did not let it show for the sake of the girl. She did her best to keep her steps smooth and steady, and her voice normal.

"And then what did you do?" Ahesa asked.

"I jumped out from the bush and roared as loud as I could,'" Rin replied, giggling.

"Heh, I bet Jaken jumped pretty high when you scared him," the elementalist said, chuckling.

The child nodded. Then she stretched one of her arms vertically as high as she could. "He did. I thought he was going to touch the sky."

The female yokai's smile softened upon witnessing the human's innocence and use of exaggeration. The girl had such a pure, energetic soul. It tore at Ahesa's heart to know the tragedies poor little Rin had experienced - her family being killed by bandits, being scolded and abused by the villagers of her second dwelling, and then slain by wolves. The thought of all who harmed the child seethed the elementalist and her yoki. Unknowingly, her hands clenched into tight fists while her power rose.

The images of the people that hurt the girl continued to fuel the yokai's vexed emotion. However, before her anger could get worse or burst into something, Rin's faint humming grabbed her attention. Slowly breaking out of the dark feelings, Ahesa blinked and took a couple of deep breaths to settle down. Once she was placid, she looked toward the child to see her humming a song, and playing a game with her fingers. The sight melted all the rage and hate away.

_Rin, you sweet little thing,_ she thought, smiling upon the swell of her heart. Despite everything that happened, the child was growing and maturing each day. Her spirit was lively, and she was enjoying life to the fullest in her own way. The elementalist could guess the reason the girl was still blooming in spite of her past.

_Sesshomaru, _she sighed happily. The proud, stoic inu yokai lord had brought a human child back to life, and taken her under his wing. The notion made the female grateful fate had led the two together, and be involved in each other's lives. There was no doubt the girl was in good hands, yet Ahesa still prayed nothing would corrupt Rin while she traveled with the group. The child had been through enough.

_Sesshomaru…friend, _the elementalist thought as she gazed at the inu yokai. _You may deny your compassion for Rin, but, deep down, you care for her. Why else would you save her? Hmph. Test, my ass._ The last comment caused her to laugh.

"Lady Ahesa?"

"Yes, Rin?" the yokai replied, heeding the child's call.

"What were you laughing about?"

Ahesa stared at the child for a moment. Then she smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. "Just thinking about the stunt you pulled on Jaken, you little troublemaker."

Rin giggled and began to swat at the yokai's hand. "Hey, quit it." When the elementalist pulled her hand away, the child stuck her tongue out and winked playfully.

The female yokai chuckled and patted the little one's leg before leaving the girl to her game. She was about to go into a loose reflection when it happened.

Acute throbbing. _Come._

Ahesa groaned a bit, but decided to disregard it and keep moving.

A stifling heat. _Come._

_I am ignoring you, _she started to chant.

_COME!_

"Ah!" she gasped, feeling a keen, burning sensation ignite within her body. She tried to take a step forward, but ended up toppling to her knees. She wrapped her arms around herself, curled up, and breathed heavily through clenched teeth.

Hearing a heavy thud and noticing Ahesa was not next to her, Rin looked back to see the yokai kneeling on the ground. A lustrous orange glow encased her body. The child would have wondered at the sight, but her ears picked up the elementalist's pants and moans of pain.

"Lady Ahesa!" the girl cried, jumping off A-Un and running toward the female yokai. "Lord Sesshomaru, Master Jaken, Lady Ahesa is hurt!"

Sesshomaru was already aware of his friend's plight. The signs hit him fairly quickly. He had stopped walking the instant he felt the spike. When he turned around, he saw the similar spectacle from last night and earlier that day. This time, however, the yoki was much more powerful and the pulses were more vibrant.

_Come,_ the voice urged on in Ahesa's mind. Omitting the presence for now, the elementalist forced herself to look up. She noticed Sesshomaru and Rin coming her way. She drove through the agony to unravel one of her arms, and place the hand before her in a halting gesture. Fortunately, it seemed to work on the child, which is what she wanted.

Gazing at the daiyokai, she pushed to say, "Sessho…maru, pro…protect Rin. D-Don't let her…get near me. I…I'm begging you."

The lord stared down at his friend. She was a miserable sight to behold – kneeling and bowing over in anguish, irregular breathing, and beads of moisture donning her face. Yet, despite appearances, the compassion she held in her spirit remained strong and true. A small part of him respected her for that. Considering that and a few other things about the female, he decided to fulfill her request.

"Rin, come here," he said, gazing down at the human girl.

The child glanced back and forth between the two yokai. As much as she wanted to obey, she sought to at least doing something for Ahesa.

"But…but Lord Sesshomaru…," she said, fidgeting in place.

"Did you not hear him?!" Jaken shouted, coming around in front of the inu yokai lord. "He gave you an order – "

"Jaken," Sesshomaru and Ahesa called.

The joined beckon confused the imp for a moment. However, his puzzlement was forcibly ceased when the female yokai spoke up.

"Back off, you obnoxious dolt," she said.

Insulted by her comment, the imp snarled. He was about to reprimand her when the elementalist glared, and her eyes glowed brightly to the point where they were almost white. Then she swept her hand before her.

"What are you – " The servant was cut off once he felt a scorching sensation on his rear. "Ahhh!" Jaken shouted and began to run around, trying to lessen the pain and figure out a way to put the fire out.

Ahesa started to snicker, but stopped and coiled up when the fiery feeling acted up again. _Ugh! Damn it!_

_Come to me_.

_To hell with you!_ the elementalist dammed the strange presence.

_It will only get worse if you persist._

_How…would you…know? And why…should I...believe you?_

_Because I am not the one causing the volatility. Your fire ability is the reason._

The female experienced a sudden nervous, cold tremor in between the heat in her body. Her eyes widened and, her form shuddered. _How did…? Who…who are you?_

_The one chosen to help you take control and use your talent over fire._

After it spoke, the searing seemed to cool down. This allowed the yokai to breathe easier, but the moment the pain settled, she let out an exasperated sigh. She knew exactly what it was talking about, and what it meant for her.

_Let me guess, my last mentor, right? _Ahesa questioned.

_Correct._

Sigh. _So stupid_. _Why didn't I recognize it sooner?_

_Because – _

_Shut up! _Sigh. _Why? Why now?_

_You reached the point in your life where it matured enough that it released. However, this element is the most destructive and – _

_Yes, yes, I know. I was warned about it. I don't require another lecture._

_Then you know what you must do._

…_I know…_

"Ahesa."

Sorrow began to sink into the elementalist's core at the sound of her name coming from Sesshomaru. The realization of what she was going to have to do, not just for her sake, but everyone else's sent heavy, desolate waves down her figure. The forlorn emotion seemed to unleash a flood of images of her companions, and the memories she had created with them in her mind. It made the understanding cut deeper, which only worsened the sense of despair and emptiness inside. She was actually thankful she was curled up and not facing the inu yokai and Rin. She didn't think she could look at them, and not experience a constriction in her chest or pressure on her heart. Though, she knew, no matter how well she tried to hide what she was feeling, the daiyokai would know due to various reasons.

However, that would not stop Ahesa from trying. If she could not conceal it from her friend, then she would do it for the child's sake. With that in mind, she sucked in and out a few deep breaths to try to expel some of the somberness. When she believed she could control herself, she addressed her mentor.

_Just…just give me some time. Once I am ready, I will depart and make my way to you._

_Very well, but make haste. Contact me if you need any help in finding me._

_Fine_.

Everything quelled after the conversation was brought to a close.

When Rin saw the glow around the female's body dwindle, she took a couple of cautious steps forward.

"Lady Ahesa?" she asked softly.

"I'm all right, Rin," the elementalist replied in a gentle, secure tone. "Just give me a moment." A light breeze started to swirl around her as she worked on unraveling her form and standing up. Once she was on her feet, it stopped. Then, unconsciously, the yokai put a hand to her heart and went into deep thought.

The three stood in tense silence. The elementalist had her eyes directed toward the ground, while the lord and girl stared.

Sesshomaru was not comfortable with Ahesa's erratic yoki. It made him suspicious and tense. His aura bristled roughly against hers in a way to show he was not happy. In fact, he was quite tired of the complication. He has never met a yokai that had such a wayward power like her. In the small extent of time that went by, it had gone through an unruly change in levels. He did not like the idea at all.

_Ahesa…,_ he thought, narrowing his eyes at her.

Rin fussed as she debated on what to do. She wanted talk to Ahesa, but she was not sure how. It was a bit difficult because she could not decide if the elementalist was being quiet due to something troubling her, or she was simply thinking. Honestly, the child did not believe the latter. The atmosphere did not feel right, especially between the yokai behind and in front of her.

After a few seconds of considering, the girl finally made a choice. Before she acted, she glanced up at her lord. The barely visible squint of his eyes informed her he was either annoyed or concerned. The former caused the human to feel slightly nervous. It mustered notions on what he would do if was he irritated. Whatever happened to Ahesa was not her fault. At least, that is what Rin believed.

A discouraged feeling began to grow, the more she thought about it. If Lord Sesshomaru was irked enough, would he strike the elementalist? If he did, would he hit her as well should she attempt to shield the female yokai? He had never beaten either of the two, but that did not stop the fear of the possibility from occurring. The worry increased when the child remembered faltering after the inu yokai had given her an order.

When the girl began to whine out of dread, she suddenly felt a pleasant, reassuring semblance surround her. She switched her gaze between the two yokai to figure out which one was responsible. It was challenging, since none of them gave any sort of clear hint. The child started to factor in how each had their own way of showing her care. Sesshomaru was subtle, whereas Ahesa was more open with affection.

_Hmmm, _the human wondered. _Maybe, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Ahesa are both responsible._ The possibility delighted and warmed Rin's insides. A small smile pulled at the ends of her lips as her eyes faintly sparkled. As if the aura fed off the child's good feeling, it swelled and embraced her. It diminished the anxiety plaguing her mind and heart. Emotions of confidence and courage replaced it.

Feeling renewed, Rin took in a deep breath and took a step forward. However, she stopped and peeked back when a noise coming from behind caught her attention. She saw Jaken panting and staggering toward them.

"Oh! Are you all right, Master Jaken?" she asked.

The sound of the child's voice and imp's loud breathing brought Ahesa out of her musing. Blinking, she looked up just as the servant reached the daiyokai's leg. Like Jaken knew he was being watched, he glanced up to see the elementalist staring down at him with a blank, yet frigid and eerie expression. After her eyes and body flashed once, he screeched and hid behind his master. Instead of laughing, the female's eyelids slid down halfway in boredom.

The yokai shut her eyes once and breathed in deeply. While she reopened them, she slowly turned around with her back facing Sesshomaru and the rest of his pack.

"I apologize, everyone," she began. She did not wait for anyone to speak up before continuing, "I…I need some alone time. I will catch up when I am done." Then she walked away in the opposite direction.

Worried about the elementalist's sudden strange, reserved state, Rin stretched one hand out and started to walk to her.

"Wait, Lady Ahesa," the child called out.

"Rin," Sesshomaru beckoned.

The girl instantly stopped.

"Allow her to be alone."

Warily, the human let her arm drop down to her side. She stared for a second longer at the retreating yokai before glancing up at the inu yokai.

"Will she be all right, Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked in a sad tone.

The daiyokai's gaze gradually switched between Rin, Ahesa, and the impression her yoki created on the ground where she had been. The appearance on the child's face had been one of dismayed curiosity and concern. Her burrow had been wrinkled, and bored to the middle area above her nose. Her eyes had shimmered with worry. As for the elementalist, her stride had been heavy, but smooth and resolute. The lighting of dusk gathered around her had made it seem like she would be entering a different realm. She faded more and more, the farther she got.

When Sesshomaru glanced down at the charred marks on the ground, he caught traces of her demonic energy lingering. They mixed unpleasantly with a burnt smell contained in the stain. The scent brushed against his olfactory senses, tempting him to scrunch his face in disgust or step away. Ignoring the lures, he blinked and looked down at the patiently awaiting girl. Then he nodded faintly.

"Hn," he simply replied. Turning back in the direction his pack had walked in, and stepping over Jaken in the process, he said, "Let's go."

Rin watched the inu yokai go before looking down the path Ahesa had gone. Unfortunately, the elementalist was no longer in sight. Since that was the case, the child sighed and ran to catch up to Sesshomaru and A-Un.

As the group resumed its traveling, the imp recovered from being trampled on. He sat up and gazed around. When he saw his lord and the others getting farther and farther away, he jumped up and scurried to catch up.

"Hey! Wait for me!" he cried.

* * *

The pack's evening routine had ensued normally, despite its absent member. Sesshomaru had hunted for Rin's dinner, while the child and Jaken had been in charge of taking care of menial, but necessary tasks in the camp. Of course, the servant also had to keep an eye on the girl. Lucky for him, A-Un had made the job a bit easier. Outwardly, things were relatively the same. However, the atmosphere among the occupants was not.

Sesshomaru and Rin felt the difference more than Jaken and A-Un. The inu yokai sensed wavering distress coming from the child, but she said nothing on the matter or Ahesa. For that, he was relieved. Still, as much as he tried to omit it, a disquieted feeling persistently nudged him. It was quite bothersome for the daiyokai, since it caused his seat to be dimly restless. He knew the elementalist was the root source, thus he blamed her for the internal struggle. The necessity to suppress emotions had not become a custom until she came into his life.

A low growl began to rumble in his throat, but ceased when he heard crackling noises. His senses immediately got to work. It took him only a couple of moments to identify the foreigner as Ahesa. The dry, bitter feel of her aura shifted the fretfulness within the lord, causing the growl from earlier to surface. Quickly repressing it, he gazed to the side and witnessed her coming out from the nightly foliage. He saw the expression on her face was that of intense, unconscious determination. Her stance was solid like a stone statue. And her stare was empty and detached as if she was experiencing visions, or seeing things others could not. It did not suit the normally animated yokai.

Then, suddenly, all the deviations eased as the elementalist blinked and sighed. When her eyelids slowly rose up, she glanced down at Rin who was asleep near Sesshomaru. Viewing the child in a peaceful state while under the inu yokai's guard produced a leaden ache in her chest. She closed her eyes after feeling tears gradually beginning to surface under her eyes. Taking a deep breath as a delicate, sad smile stretched her lips, she opened her eyes and walked toward the girl.

Ahesa moved until she stood in front of the slumbering, little human. Then she bent down till she sat on her haunches. She stared at Rin before reaching out and stroking the child's head gently. Relaxed by the soothing gesture, the girl smiled and hummed as she curled her legs closer to her body. Observing the adorable act prompted the ache to return. With one hand, the female clenched her chest and breathed. The other patted Rin's head.

"Take care, Rin," Ahesa said softly, her voice cracking a bit. "Be good for Sesshomaru, all right?"

Hearing the elementalist's words enticed the inu yokai to roll his eyes, but he resisted. The female displayed her sentiments so freely, always had. It had not and still was barely a challenge to know what his friend was feeling. He had not been the same way, but that did not seem to matter to her. That was a quality about her that puzzled the lord to this day. Unlike her, he was a very reclusive, aloof daiyokai. He had only given her responses and attention when it had been required.

Sesshomaru had believed Ahesa would have grown tired of the treatment after a certain amount of time. But, surprisingly, she had not. She had kept visiting and checking up on him, despite the numerous time he had disregarded her. Finally, one day, the inu yokai had asked her why and she had simply replied, "I'm used to it." He had found the answer less than sufficient.

The lord had tried to push for more information. However, all the elementalist had done was bound off and tell him he would have to catch her first. That had been the limiting point. He had been curious, but not enough to degrade himself to such a foolish level. After he had refused by glaring, she had beamed and giggled.

_Peculiar female, _the inu yokai thought. _I sometimes wonder…_

"Sesshomaru."

His friend's voice broke through his contemplating. Once his focus was brought forward, he noticed Ahesa's attention had remained on Rin during his period of reflection.

"Yes?" he inquired.

The elementalist patted the child's head one more time before she stopped. When her eyes met his, she said, "Can we talk? I need to discuss something with you in private."

The daiyokai studied his female yokai companion for a moment. Her red irises were serene and supple, yet sparkled with requisition. Her aura harmonized with the look. Unlike earlier, her posture was collected, but concrete. Should an invader unwisely dare to attack, she would be able to spring up and strike.

Sighing, he nodded and said, "Very well." Then he stood up.

Smiling lightly and bowing her head, Ahesa said, "Thank you." As she straightened, she asked, "Do you need help with – "

Thunk.

The elementalist merely snickered, knowing she did not need to turn around to know what happened

"Jaken," the lord beckoned.

"Yes, Milord?" the imp groaned, carefully rubbing the spot on his forehead where he got hit.

"I will be absent for a time. Keep watch while I'm gone," he ordered.

"As you wish, Milord."

Once Sesshomaru finished what he wanted to do with Jake, he turned to Ahesa. "Lead the way."

She nodded and headed in the direction she had come from.

* * *

A fair amount of time later, Ahesa and Sesshomaru stepped out into an expansive opening with large trees surrounding the entire area. A singular, great lake lay in the middle, which shimmered under the moonlight and stars. One gap opening allowed various things such as water and aquatic creatures to flow into the basin and occupy its space.

The inu yokai stopped to survey the region while the elementalist kept walking until she reached the lake's edge. She looked down at her shadowy reflection before staring off into the ominous lighting of the forest's darkened vista. Despite the foreboding ambiance it gave off, it was somehow strangely peaceful. The fact there were no threats, just her, the daiyokai, and a few twilight animals, made it more so. The female closed her eye for a moment and took in a deep breath.

"You're leaving."

Snicker. "Am I that obvious?"

"The words you spoke to the child were blunt enough."

Ahesa chuckled and shook her head. "I figured as much."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, turning his sight toward the elementalist.

Sighing, the female opened her eyes and shifted around to face her friend. "I have to." When he narrowed his eyes, a clear sign he was not satisfied with her answer, she continued, "Do you remember when I told you I had several mentors who refined my abilities over the elements?" After an acknowledging nod, she exclaimed, "Well, that was only for three of them. There was still one more that needed to awaken."

"The surge…," the inu yokai pondered out loud, slowly putting the pieces together in his mind. "…was the fire element stirring inside of you."

"Yes. Yes, it was."

The lord paused for a second before speaking up again. "You are going to the last teacher to learn to control it?"

"I am." A sudden, ironic idea made her spit out a dry laugh. Her mood became momentarily somber. "It's funny. Years ago, you left to find your father's sword. I was there to see you off."

Sesshomaru huffed in wry amusement. "Do not lie and claim you did not have an ulterior motive."

Knowing he was right, Ahesa's attitude lightened as she smiled and giggled. Shrugging, she said, "I had to try and stop you, even though I was aware how useless an attempt it would be. But…at the same time…I knew if I had not wished you well…then I would have regretted it."

Compassion and other related emotions. The inu yokai marked them as weak traits, yet…strangely…the elementalist made them more confusing than weak. The effort she put into showing others, he included, her kindness was…significant. She did not convey feelings as insubstantial. They appeared to be one of her strong points. She seemed to be…proud of that part of her. He wondered if…if her abilities synchronized with her emotions.

The absurd notion immediately ceased the daiyokai's musing. Bringing his attention was back to the present, he saw the female patiently waiting for him. Taking a few steps toward her, he said, "During my absent, did you set aside everything and lie in wait for my return?"

Smirking and crossing her arms, she asked, "What would you say if I did?"

"I would say you are a fool."

"Then I am only a minor fool." She wanted to chuckle when she saw the faint rising of one of his eyebrows, but she refrained from doing so. "I waited for you, yes. However, it merely became a part of the life I already had. I still had duties and other things that were required of me." Then she teased, "It may come as a surprise to you, but not everything revolves around you, Lord Sesshomaru." She simply smiled and winked once she saw his dark, cold glare, and felt a slight angry flare of his aura.

Ahesa was about to take a playful step away, but she stopped and groaned from experiencing the burning sensation in her body.

"Damn it!" she muttered.

"Your fire ability, I presume."

The elementalist looked at the inu yokai. She was surprised to notice the glower had eased, and his aura was calm. _Odd. He was mad at me just a second ago. And now…he is not. _She quietly snickered, having a reasonably good idea on why his mood had altered so quickly. _Did you catch yourself and now you are masking your emotions again? Hmph. Old habits die hard, I guess. _

Regaining her composure, she said, "Mhmm. It has to come out one way or another. It will only keep getting worse the longer I putt off going to my mentor." She unfolded her arms. Then she gazed into the nocturnally shaded forest, before her eyes arched from the ground to the lord's face. The female experienced a brief sense of déjà vu while staring intently at her friend. The two had shared a mute, deep stare down the previous night.

While ridiculous as the notion may seem, Ahesa felt like some important event in her life had come full circle. The revitalized ache in her chest forced out an unintentional snicker. Feeling incoming tears, she shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. Gently exhaling, she opened her eyes and sadly smiled.

"I-I better go," she said, her voice breaking slightly. She cleared her throat, and straightened her posture in an effort to settle down. She spoke once she believed her voice would come out normal. "Take care of yourself, and good luck in your quest to defeat this Naraku character. Be smart and try not to be reckless."

Sesshomaru expected the last sentence to be put in the form of the female's usual sense of humor. However, in the way she had expressed it, it sounded more like a sincere, almost pleading request. But, no matter how it had been stated, he still found it insulting she would even have second thoughts about his power and capability.

"Your counsel and concern are unnecessary," he huffed. "I know what I am doing."

"I know," she whispered, her smile softening.

"Then why would you – " His words halted when his friend unexpectedly embraced him. He was…speechless, unsure what to do. Most of him wanted to pry his form away from the female's touch. Yet there was a small, but more powerful part that told him to stay still. He tensed when she dipped her head down on the part of his kimono that was above his cuirass.

Ahesa was aware of how personal she was being, and how upset Sesshomaru probably is with her now, but she didn't care. This time, words would not be enough. She needed something…more to give her a stronger peace of mind. She wasn't sure why. The two yokai had left with words only years ago when he left. Down to the basics, the present situation was pretty much the same. The longer the elementalist thought about, the more she felt silly.

She shouldn't worry about her friend. He was strong, proud, and confident. He was more than capable of handling himself. Yet…

_No! _she asserted to herself. She vigorously dismissed all negative thoughts from her mind. Sesshomaru was going to be fine. She vowed to see him once she was finished. Feeling better, she squeezed the inu yokai before letting him go. She backed up a little to beam at him one more time. The poised, stoic expression she saw on his face did not betray the lord by revealing his inner conflict.

"Goodbye, my friend," Ahesa said. "We'll see each other again someday." Then she turned toward the lake. Next, she summoned her yoki and mimicked a lifting motion with only her hands. This caused a linear part of the basin's bottom to rise to the surface, creating a bridge over the water. The elementalist waved goodbye before making her way across.

Sesshomaru ignored the persistent internal discord, and watched Ahesa leave. Her stride was graceful and bound while she treaded to the other side. The channel sunk back down under the water after each step. When she reached the other end, she sprung spiritedly off and ran into the forest. As if her deed acted as some sort of prompt, the wind came to life and danced around the inu yokai lord.

Placing a soothing hand on his mokomoko, he said, "Good luck to you as well, my friend."

* * *

**A/N: **For those of you who are reading New Beginnings, yes, I am still working on that story as well. So you don't have to worry about it being put on hold or something like. :) Have a great day, everyone!


End file.
